Diez pasos para conquistarte
by Naoko tendo
Summary: son solamente diez pasos que Ranma a planiado para poder conquistar a Akane, lo lograra aberiguenlo.


Este fanfic no lo ago con fines de ningún tipo, lo ago por gusto y por pasatiempo

Este fanfic no lo ago con fines de ningún tipo, lo ago por gusto y por pasatiempo.

Cabe mencionar que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

Los personajes hablan –**blablabla-**

Los personajes piensan "b_lablabla"_

**Diez pasos ****para conquistarte**.

Un mes después de la boda fallida, las peleas, los celos y las discusiones estaban ala orden del día; para el ya era demasiado ya no soportaba que todos se metieran en su vida y la de ella.

Como todas aquellas bese en las que el se sentía: frustrado, molesto, celoso, confundido y triste el siempre podía lograr aun que fuera un poco su estrés y todo lo que este le congeniaba, pero a pesar de que por lo regular el siempre se encontraba en su lugar favorito don de el podía aclarar su mente, hoy no era así hoy el se encontraba en el dojo entrenando arduamente; llevaba casi toda la noche entrenando, ya eran casi las 3de la mañana cuando el por fin termino de entrenar pero aun algo confundido por lo que el esta por hacer.

Ranma: "_¿Por qué? No puedo conseguir que entiendas que eres la única en mi vida que si algo te sucediera yo me moriría, que no me interesa nadie mas que tu pero párese que tu no lo ves de ese modo será acaso que tu no sientes nada por……_

Fue en es instante que alguien interrumpió al joven sacándolo de su pensamiento

Akane:** ranma, tu tampoco podías dormir o acaso te sucede algo para que estés a estas horas en el dojo, si no me quieres contar esta bien te dejare entrenar tranquilo.**

Cuando estaba a punto de salir ella estaba apunto de salir del dojo, el susurro esperando que ella lo pudiera escuchar pero al no recibir respuesta el volvió a decir su nombre pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

Ranma: **¡Akane!..Akane, espera.**

Ella al escuchar que el le hablaba se dio vuelta regresando asía donde el se hallaba, quedando a unos pocos pasos de el, fue entonces que el lecontesto a su pregunta

Ranma: **akane no me sucede nada malo es solo que no podía dormir pero gracias por preocuparte por mi……**fue entonces que la joven se iba acercando poco apoco a el, asta por fin estar frente afrente con el ella le dijo suavemente a su oído.

Akane:** yo siempre me preocupo por ****ti**** idiota.**

Después de decirle eso a ranma, ella seda la vuelta y sale del dojo dejando a nuestro joven artista marcial en shock, y en un mar de pensamientos.

Ranma:_ "yo también me preocupo porti __akane,_ _¿pero si tu te preocupas por mi eso quieres decir que realmente te intereso o solo te importo como un amigo? ¿Pero no medaré por vencido si tú solamente me quieres como un amigo? ¿Yo? Boy a luchar por "ti", boy a luchar por conquistarte, estaves nada, ni nadie podrá evitar que tu te enamores de mi._

Después de decir esas palabras ranma se veía muy decidido y muy seguro de su plan, ¿pero realmente este funcionaria?! Solo las acciones de este dichoso plan dirían si realmente "Ranma podrá con quistar a Akane".¿pero de que se tratara este plan?

Fue entonces que seveia salir al joven del dojo aun algo pensativo y un poco preocupado y aun que ya eran mas de las 4 de la madrugada el no se sentía cansado ni mucho menos sentía sueño así que decidió ir a relajarse un poco en su sitio favorito claro el tejado de la casa tendo, hay se encontraba un ranma algo preocupado porque su plan no fuese a funcionar, así el mejor trato de relajarse y ser positivo ya que en su corazón sentía y savia que su plan funcionaria ala perfección, así en un instante el se recostó en el tejado apoyando su cabeza detrás de sus brazos y viendo las estrellas que sé reflejaban aquella noche se dijo así mismo.

Ranma: **Des de mañana comienza, la operación (diez pasos para con quistarte) nada, ni nadie podrá evitar estaves que tu y yo estemos juntos para siempre.**

Después de de decir su plan el cayo rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo esperando con una gran sonrisa a que amaneciera para que su plan diera comienzo.

**Notas déla autora:**** la verdad nose si me quedo bien el prologo pero espero que pronto suba el primer capitulo que espero que les guste, porfa mándeme reviews.**

**Me despido con un gran beso y un abrazo, por cierto esta historia esta dedicada a mis amigas Brenda y Karen, que son mis prelectoras de esta historia que pues la tuve un buen tiempo arrumbada en un cuaderno y apenas la estoy pasando a mí comp., pero espero pronto subiré el primer capitulo que se titula (los regalos perfecto), bueno asta luego: atentamente: naoko tendo**


End file.
